The Shattered Wings of my Heart
by Yoshichao
Summary: If it weren't for the opening of the window, I would've never heard him. "Hello madam," he said in perfect English. The thief in white walked with graceful steps. I could see the confident smile on his face; his unreadable mask revealing nothing more.


So, I originally wrote this as a second-person story and as a birthday present for Zanudikkotik about two months ago. I remembered it this morning, decided to switch the tenses, and stick it here.

Sorry if the grammar is wrong at any point due to the "you" to "I" thing. Or if I forgot to switch any "you"s.

* * *

_The Beating of the wings mimics the beating of your heart  
The Moon is at its peak to encase the world in its heavenly glow  
The silence deafens your anxiety  
Then I arrive for the emerald heart_

The "Heart of the Forest". The infamous Kaitou KID's latest target.

My father had obtained the precious gem six months ago after much travelling and negotiating. It was made from two jewels: a diamond and an emerald. The emerald was in the centre of the artifact, in the shape of a perfect heart. Two angelic diamond wings had formed naturally at both sides. The man treasured it with his life, often bragging to others about it. I knew he was also careless with it; he often brought it to public places with him and held it with his bare hands.

Tonight was the night. February 13th, as the task force deduced. The midnight breaking to the fourteenth - Valentine's Day. I have seen the police at their stations in the house, and my father has even gone as far as to have his own kin checked for a disguise. Well, I knew without a doubt that KID wasn't my father.

I sat in my room, completely alone. Kimidori-sama (father was extremely formal - I can just barely get away with calling him "father") didn't think it was necessary to place officers around his own daughter's room.

A deep sigh escaped my lips. Hell, I could probably run away and he wouldn't notice for weeks.

Especially if I took the "Heart of the Forest" with me.

Yes, somehow, I had managed to replace the real jewel with a _very_ convincing fake just yesterday. I was glaring at it right now. After all, it was the cause of all this neglect my dad have been giving me. It was like the gem was his new daughter.

If it weren't for the hushed opening of the window, I would've never heard him. He slipped in without a sound, cape and all. It was a wonder the men positioned outside didn't notice him.

"Hello, madam," he said in perfect, smooth English. The thief in white calmly walked over with graceful steps. I could see the confident half-smile on his face, but everything else was hidden away behind the unreadable mask.

I stood up, clutching the "Heart of the Forest" tightly in my hands as I stepped away. I knew I could scream. Maybe the police would think better and ignore daddy - who wouldn't care about my safety one bit. Not when he had a priceless jewel to eye carefully.

"Now, why would you be given such an expensive treasure? Hmm." He was in front of me now. He was taller than I expected, at least by a whole head. He looked young for a thief that was over eight years old.

I knew of his illusions, but was still taken aback when a green flower appeared in his hand. An iris, if my flower knowledge was correct. I gasped lightly, which was enough to make him chuckle.

"Iris Kimidori, yes?" His Japanese was perfect when he pronounced the names. His voice was alluring and soft. No one had spoke like that to me in a very long time. "If you wouldn't mind, may I have your emerald heart, my little butterfly?"

My heart skipped a beat until I realized he was talking about the stupid jewel in your hands. The one everyone had been fawning over since the heist note arrived.

I didn't accept the flower he was offering me. Instead, I shoved the "Heart of the Forest" into his hands as my face twisted in anger. I savoured the moment of shock that passed over his features.

"Just take the damn thing and leave, okay? And don't bring it back, like with all those other jewels you steal! I never want to see it again!"

His expression grows impassive as he realizes his persuasion techniques didn't affect my opinion at all. Placing the jewel on my nearby dresser, he takes my face in his hands and looks into my eyes. I can't read his expression, just as I can't back up any farther.

"My beautiful butterfly, your heart is much more precious than the heart of the trees. Your father has simply been corrupted by his own greed. But that doesn't mean he doesn't treasure you dearly."

"Liar!" I snapped, pushing the phantom thief away from me. The fact that he knew about my life unnerved me slightly but it was expected of this guy. "He doesn't care about anyone or anything! Ever since mother died, he's been fawning over anything that sparkles! I hate it! I hate _him!_"

My anger made me shake. I look down at the floor in attempt to calm myself. The kaitou is motionless and silent for a moment before walking over to my window; the "Heart of the Forest" in his hand. He seems to hold it up to the moon, which can be viewed perfectly from my room on this particular night.

"Your heart is a beautifully blooming flower," the Kaitou KID said. I looked up at him, but he was still staring out the window. "It is a gift from the earth to be treasured, and only the open-minded see its wonder. But everyone benefits from your presence, whether they know it or not."

I didn't respond and watched him carefully. After a few moments of silence, he turned to look at me with a small, heartwarming smile. I stood your ground as he began to approach me again.

"Unfortunately," he began with a small sigh, "I won't be keeping this jewel, as with all the others I steal. But," he chuckled slightly as he stopped in front of me. "Maybe I could teach your daddy a lesson in family relationships, ne?"

I didn't really know what he meant so I just nodded slightly, making the amused mask much more visible. He held my face in his free hand and gave me a light kiss on the lips before taking a step back and bowing gracefully.

"Now, if you would excuse me, my lovely butterfly. I have a task force to befuddle."

The thief took my hand and gave it a small kiss before meandering past I and out the door from my room; the "Heart of the Forest" tucked away in his pocket.

I would never understand why the KID stole the fake jewel as well that night, even after I gave him the real one. But I adored him for completely ruining my father. The following day, he had locked himself in his study and had a tantrum for the entire twenty-four hours.

Of course, he sent it back the next day, turning the man's tears into joy. But the note he sent along with it gave I more reason to love the gentleman thief.

_Kimidori-sama, here's your lovely duet of gems. Tears shouldn't be spilled over such lifeless treasures. Rather, those joyous tears should be directed towards the beautiful flower in your daughter's heart.  
Perhaps I should steal her next time, hmm? The delicate Iris would compliment the forest well.  
- KID_

My father seemed alert and jumpy for the next couple months. But more importantly, he had most of his attention on me. And, of course, that bloody gem he continued to carry around. The manor was constantly swarmed with cops, as they were nervous Kid would actually attempt to switch to kidnapping.

Of course, the attention didn't last long. Days turned to months and the police stopped monitoring the property. It took a bit longer for my father to become obvious that he was only pretending to care for my well-being more than his glamourous "Heart of the Forest".

But those few months were some of the best of my life, even if there was a possibility the affection was false. I was grateful for the thief in white for stealing my father's attention and giving it to I.

And - whether I liked it or not - those short minutes from that night where his eyes were on me, was enough for my heart to blossom before he ran off with it into the moonlit night.


End file.
